Unnamed Nausicaans
The following is a list of unnamed Nausicaans. 22nd century Canamar prisoner This '''prisoner was aboard an Enolian transport en route to Canamar in 2152. He was an associate of Kuroda Lor-ehn, who was also aboard the transport. He assisted Kuroda in taking over the transport. Afterward, he guarded the prisoners and the transport's captured personnel while Kuroda and Jonathan Archer piloted the ship. The prisoner did not get along very well with Archer's companion, , also a prisoner on the transport. While still shackled, the Nausicaan demanded that Tucker give him his food; when Tucker refused, the Nausicaan attempted to attack him only to be shocked by a guard. When Tucker thanked the guard, he received the same shock. Ultimately, Tucker – a skilled engineer – was freed to repair a docking hatch. Tucker requested the Nausicaan's assistance to open an intake valve. The Nausicaan reluctantly obliged – only to have Tucker beat him in the head with a pair of handcuffs. A brief fight ensued, with Tucker knocking out the Nausicaan. The transport was ultimately intercepted by the crew of Archer and Tucker's ship, Enterprise, who were able to retrieve everyone from the transport with the exception of Kuroda, who perished when the transport was destroyed in orbit of Tamaal. ( ) Pirate captain The was the CO of a Nausicaan ship that tried to steal the cargo of the Earth Cargo Service freighter . During the first confrontation, one of his crewmembers was captured by the Fortunate. The cargo ship under the command of its first officer would get the codes to disable the ship's shields. However, after attacking the Nausicaan captain's ship, they found themselves outnumbered by the other Nausicaan ships. intervened in the dispute and tried to settle it in a peaceful manner. At first, the captain threatened to destroy the Fortunate unless his crewmember was released. He disabled the freighter, and the Nausicaans boarded it to retrieve the captive. Captain Jonathan Archer hailed the Nausicaan captain to negotiate a peaceful solution, letting the freighter go in exchange for the prisoner. Faced with the superior firepower of Enterprise, the Nausicaan captain agreed to let Archer deliver the prisoner, and he ceased his attack on the Fortunate. ( ) on Paramount Stage 8 and his costume was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Pirate prisoner The prisoner was captured during a confrontation between Nausicaan pirates and the cargo ship ECS Fortunate. Matthew Ryan, the first officer who had assumed command when the captain was injured, beat the Nausicaan until he gave the codes to disable the Nausicaan shields. He was beaten and kicked in his and had as a result several bruises in his face. Though he was interrogated and tortured, he offered Matthew Ryan a few lessons at interrogation. The prisoner was freed after Enterprise intervened between the two parties. ( ) and . He filmed his scenes on Friday on Paramount Stage 18. His costume and special effects mask were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} Pirates These three pirates ' boarded the cargo ship ECS ''Fortunate to retrieve a Nausicaan captured in an earlier confrontation between Nausicaan pirates and the cargo ship. They attacked through an access corridor and fired at the Fortunate crew before they were locked out of the cargo module. All three then fired at the door lock until the Nausicaan prisoner was released and they returned to their ships. ( ) on Paramount Stage 18 and are listed as "Stunt Nausicaan #1", "Stunt Nausicaan #2", and "Stunt Nausicaan #3" on the call sheet.|Their costumes were later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. The costume worn by Mark Ginther was later also worn by actor Michael McGrady in the second season episode . }} File:Nausicaan pirate 1.jpg|''Played by Scott Workman'' File:Nausicaan pirate 2.jpg|''Played by Carrick O'Quinn'' File:Nausicaan pirate 3.jpg|''Played by Mark Ginther'' 24th century Bonestell dom-jot players These three '''dom-jot players were responsible for the events that necessitated an artificial heart in Jean-Luc Picard in 2327. After graduating from Starfleet Academy, he was stationed at Starbase Earhart with two of his friends, Cortan Zweller and Marta Batanides. Zweller was cheated at dom-jot by a Nausicaan in the local bar. To get even, he rigged the table. The Nausicaans found out and accused Zweller and Picard of being cowards. A bar fight ensued, and Picard was stabbed in the heart by one of the Nausicaans. In 2369, after being shot in the chest on an away mission, Picard's heart was damaged and he clinically died. Q gave him a chance to change history and avoid the fight, thereby not receive a bionic heart. At first he did, but found out that his life in the alternate timeline was unfulfilling. He had become a lowly assistant astrophysics officer who had no hope of advancement. Picard summoned Q and begged that he would rather die than live an average life. Q obliged and the fight ensued, with Picard waking up in sickbay in the present and understanding why he was what he had become. ( ) }} File:Nausicaan 1, 2327.jpg|''Played by Clint Carmichael'' File:Nausicaan 2, 2327.jpg|''Played by Nick Dimitri'' File:Nausicaan 3, 2327.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' Brunt's bodyguards These bodyguards were employed by liquidator Brunt to enforce the wishes of the Ferengi Commerce Authority. When Rom tried to form a union at Quark's, Brunt had his Nausicaan thugs beat up Quark as an example of what would happen if a union was formed. ( ) dart advisors James Lomas and Shawn McConnell who received no credit for this appearance.|Dart experts were needed because one scene included the two throwing darts at each others stomachs. Quark and Brunt observed that it appeared quite painful, but then again, so were all Nausicaan games.|The Star Trek Customizable Card Game gives the first pictured Nausicaan the name of Krozh.}} File:Nausicaan bodyguard 1.jpg|''Played by James Lomas'' File:Nausicaan bodyguard 2.jpg|''Played by Shawn McConnell'' Delegate Denevan crystal trader This business partner entered into a lucrative deal with Quark to buy stolen Denevan crystals. Quark had to devise a way to keep Odo distracted in order for the transaction to succeed, so he set up a romantic evening to celebrate Odo and Kira's one month anniversary of their first date. Odo goes along with Quark even though he knows about the deal. After this business partner arrived on the station, he was able to successfully purchase 200 crystals. ( ) Dessica II bar patron This patron visited a bar on Dessica II in early 2370. He told Commander William T. Riker, incognito on the planet, a "great" story. Riker said he would remember the story the next time he would be in a knife fight. ( ) Garak's patron This patron of Garak's Clothiers had his wedding suit misplaced Elim Garak around 2371. Garak considered him as a possible suspect in the destruction of his shop and attempted murder. ( ) }} Hockey player Remmil VI raiders These raiders broke into the Central Museum of Remmil VI, using a high freqeuncy ultrasonic generator to shatter the crystalline webbing that made up the building. In 2371, while contemplating a similar break-in, Odo recalled reading of the Nausicaans' actions in the criminal activity reports he received from Starfleet Security. Kira Nerys asked him if they would have to locate the raiders and ask for their help. ( ) }} New Sydney ruffians These two individuals were using Miles O'Brien as a punching bag during his stay on New Sydney. O'Brien explained that they were just trying to scare him because he had found the body of Morica Bilby in the river, and they didn't want him to trace the murder back to them. He further believed they were somehow connected with the Orion Syndicate. ( ) }} Nausicaans Category:Nausicaans